


"I really, really wish that for once, I could say I was surprised"

by Ike



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Episode: s04e03 O Ye of Little Faith Father, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ike/pseuds/Ike
Summary: After choking a confession out of Anders Brody at the docks, Lucifer, (mostly) taking Chloe's request to obtain information in a less violent way to heart, tries to get to the bottom of why someone would betray someone else.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Anders Brody
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	"I really, really wish that for once, I could say I was surprised"

When the police finally released Anders from custody, he thought they'd asked everything they wanted to ask, that he was done being questioned. And he was almost right— _they_ were done questioning him, but they weren't the only ones who wanted answers from him.

Lucifer had been pacing around the station, waiting for them to finish processing him, and as soon as he emerged from the elevator on the arm of a cop, Lucifer was there. He wrested Anders from his grasp, beginning to drag him away before he remembered his manners.

"I'll be taking it from here, officer," he said, offering nothing but a smile as explanation.

It wasn't exactly proper protocol to release him to Lucifer, but the beat cops around the station—and even many of the higher-ranking officers—had long since learned not to ask questions when it came to Lucifer.

Lucifer quickly led him away, hoping to spend as little time in earshot as possible since he knew Anders would predictably raise complaints.

"Hey, where are you taking me, man?" he asked, struggling in Lucifer's [grip].

"Don't worry Mr. Brody, we're only going to have a friendly little chat," he said, holding firm to him and continuing to drag him down the hall.

Within moments they arrived at their destination, a storage closet, and Lucifer opened the door and released him.

"After you, Mr. Brody," he said, gesturing to the doorway.

Anders looked apprehensive—fearful, even—but they were in the middle of a police station, and the walls didn't look thick enough to drown out screams. Besides, after what Lucifer did to him at the docks, he really didn't think defying him was the best course of action.

He ducked through the doorway and released shaky breaths, tapping his thighs and trying to play it cool.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Lucifer followed him in and closed the door, then slid one of the metal shelves (which couldn't have been light, Anders thought) in front of it to give them a little privacy.

Anders swallowed the lump in his throat, finding it a little harder to play it cool now. Maybe they _would_ hear his screams, but he had a feeling a man like Lucifer knew ways to keep him quiet.

"Relax, Mr. Brody," Lucifer said, although nothing about his voice was relaxing. "Like I said, just a friendly little chat. I need answers, and you're going to give them to me."

With a speed Anders had never seen before, Lucifer reached out, grabbed him by the throat, and shoved him against one of the shelves.

"Now, tell me…why did you do it?"

Anders flinched away from him. "Do what?!"

"Don't play dumb with me. _Why did you betray Susan?_ "

Anders tried to convince himself to calm down, but his body language refused to cooperate. "I'll tell you what you wanna know just…just put me down, okay?"

Lucifer did as he asked, letting go of his neck and setting him back down. To Anders' surprise, he actually looked bashful, of all emotions.

"Sorry about that, chap. I'm supposed to be solving my problems without violence, but here we are…"

Anders caught his breath while looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Anyway, you were going to say?"

"Right," Anders said, regaining his composure. "Well, I suppose the reason I betrayed Susan was out of fear."

"Out of fear…?" Was that why Chloe was betraying him as well? Because she was afraid of what she saw?

"Yeah. I found out that she was an addict, and I was afraid of what would happen to the company if it got out."

Not quite the same as fearing the true face of the devil himself, but he could work with that.

"I had her demoted, taken off the NASA project. I betrayed the trust she'd built with me, with the company…all because I saw a different side of her, and it scared me."

Well, now that he put it that way, it hit a little closer to home. Perhaps he was starting to understand the detective's motives after all.

"But when I looked through her file, I realized that wasn't who she was anymore. She was a model employee, passed all her drug tests, including one last week. That's why I went over there, to make things right and ask for forgiveness, but…"

"But someone else got to her first."

"Yeah," Anders, said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, if you came around, then perhaps with time the detective will as well…" Lucifer smiled and clapped him on his shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Brody. This talk of ours has been very illuminating."

Anders smiled back at him, and then paused as his own words finally hit him. "I was wrong." He looked up at Lucifer, an epiphany on his face. "I was wrong," he repeated. "Never said that before. It feels good to admit it," he said, and pulled Lucifer into a hug. "It feels real good, man."

As Anders held him close, Lucifer felt a bulge pressing against his thigh. "Maybe a little too good," he said, grinning in amusement.

Anders immediately pulled away and stepped back. "Sorry about that, I just—"

"No need to worry, Mr. Brody," he said, still grinning. "Tell me, besides forgiveness, is there something _else_ you desire?"

Anders' mouth hung open. "I…"

Lucifer stepped toward him, and placed his hands on Anders' waist.

"Yes?" Lucifer asked.

"I want…"

One of Lucifer's hands dropped down to the man's bulge, sliding across it through the fabric.

"Is this what you desire?"

Anders didn't say anything, just swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry, and nodded.

"Well, I'm not one to deny a man in need," Lucifer said, dropping to his knees.

Having done this many times before, he made swift work of Anders' pants, pulling them down to his knees and revealing his bulge straining against his underwear. He slid one hand inside them, coming playfully close to his erection while his mouth closed over it from outside the fabric.

Anders shuddered in relief, letting his eyes drift close while he anticipated feeling Lucifer's mouth around him.

While Lucifer loved a good tease as much as the next man, Anders had been hard before they even started, so drawing it out to his usual lengths would be cruel. Still, he wanted to build a little anticipation, so he wrapped his hand around the underside of Anders' shaft and ran it up and down while his mouth continued to work the topside.

Once the sounds Anders were making told him that the aching was too much to bear, Lucifer guided his erection through the slit in the front of his underwear. Flopped out in front of him, it somehow looked even thicker than it had felt.

"Good for you, Mr. Brody," Lucifer congratulated him.

Anders looked down at him with impatient eyes, and a shortness of breath.

"Right, sorry," Lucifer said.

Taking it in his hand, he pulled back the foreskin and licked his tongue across the tip, tasting the precum that was leaking out. Anders groaned loudly while he continued, circling his tongue around the head and running it up and down the shaft, coating it in his saliva. He pumped his hand up and down, spreading it to make it nice and slick, and finally started to suck.

"Fuck," Anders mumbled, fisting his hand in Lucifer's hair while he bobbed his head up and down. He tried to push Lucifer's head farther down, but Lucifer was stronger than he looked and resisted; he had no problem with a little healthy encouragement, but he wanted to savor it longer before letting him let loose.

Even though Lucifer hadn't had a gag reflex for a few millennia, he didn't go right down all the way. He focused on the head at first, making Anders squirm with the pleasurable, teasing suction. Bit by bit, he lowered himself until he was halfway down the shaft. He made sure not to go any farther, and Anders figured that was the limit of his throat. But after waiting a minute, just when Anders had grown complacent, Lucifer swallowed his entire length in one go.

Anders gasped in pleasure and cursed while Lucifer remained down there, letting him ride it out. Once he seemed calm again, Lucifer pulled off and started stroking him and twisting his hand around the head.

"That was some trick," Anders said, his breathing still labored.

"Yes, well, I've had thousands of years to perfect it."

Anders looked confused by his statement, but before he had much time to think about it, Lucifer pulled his underwear over his length and down his thighs.

He went straight back down, swallowing Anders to the base. Without his underwear in the way, Lucifer's face was pressed into his thick bush. He stayed there as long as his breathing would allow, then began bobbing again, deepthroating him every time.

When he added a hand and stroked him in time with his sucking, Anders quickly came undone, moaning loudly and starting to thrust his hips into Lucifer's mouth.

"Lucifer, I'm close…"

Lucifer came back up. "Are you now?"

He licked from the tip all the way down to the base, then ran his tongue down his balls. He took them into his mouth one at a time, sucking them while Anders continued moaning.

Once he was done, he sat with his lips ever so close to the tip, such that Anders could feel his breath on it as he spoke. "Go on, then. Show me what you desire."

Anders fisted Lucifer's hair and forced his cock into his mouth, and this time Lucifer didn't resist. He fucked his face without any restraint, and Lucifer felt pride swelling in himself at driving the man to such need.

As he continued to thrust into Lucifer's mouth, his movements became erratic: harsh, disjointed, until he gave up thrusting entirely and simply held Lucifer's head down again and again until he was balls-deep, cumming down his throat. He struggled for purchase against the shelves, and even their loud clattering was drowned out by him moaning in ecstasy as his orgasm continued spilling out.

Once his panting subsided and he had feeling in his knees, he released his grip on Lucifer, who stood back up, gulping.

"Well, Mr. Brody," Lucifer said, pulling a business card out of his suit jacket and placing it into Anders' own shirt pocket, "if you ever find yourself looking for forgiveness again, you know where to find me."

Anders simply blinked back at him, still coming down while Lucifer moved the shelf blocking the door back to its proper place and opened it. As he waved to Lucifer and walked toward the exit, he barely noticed the cop waiting outside the door.

It was a handsome, young, brunet man, with a name tag reading "Parker."

"Ah," Lucifer said, already back to his usual, nonchalant self, "something I can help you with, officer?"

"I heard a commotion, so, I…and the window," he said, pointing to the small window on the door to the storage closet, "and…can you do that for me, too?"

Lucifer flashed him a devilish smile and gestured to the doorway. "After you, officer."

* * *

"Seriously, where _is_ Lucifer?" Chloe asked, walking down the hall with Dan. "He's been gone a while."

As if on cue, they heard the muffled sounds of metal clattering and a man crying out Lucifer's name.

Dan sighed, recognizing the voice. "He got to Parker, too?"

Chloe squinted her eyes and silently shook her fist. "I really, _really_ wish that for once, I could say I was surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i've entered extreme rarepair territory and i have no regrets~~


End file.
